wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Alter Ego (société)
thumb|Logo de la société de doublage Alter Ego Alter Ego est une entreprise française de doublage et de postsynchronisation fondée en 1991 à Paris et disparue en 2015. Hervé Icovic est le président de cette maison de doublage, il y dirige d'ailleurs la majorité des films distribués par les clients. Les studios d'Alter Ego ont servi à enregistrer en français de nombreux films de grands réalisateurs tels que Roman Polanski, Luc Besson, Quentin Tarantino, Joel et Ethan Coen ou encore Michael Haneke. En 2015, la société est mise en liquidation judiciaire[http://www.societe.com/societe/alter-ego-380949966.html Alter Ego] sur Société.com. Historique Direction artistique : Doublage Liste des films * 1992 : Le Chêne de Lucian Pintilie * 1992 : Freejack de Geoff Murphy * 1992 : Le Temps d'un week-end de Martin Brest * 1992 : Peter's Friends de Kenneth Branagh * 1992 : Chaplin de Richard Attenborough * 1992 : Le Cheval venu de la mer de Mike Newell * 1993 : Garçon d'honneur de Ang Lee * 1993 : Beaucoup de bruit pour rien de Kenneth Branagh * 1993 : Red Rock West de John Dahl * 1993 : La Firme de Sydney Pollack * 1993 : Kalifornia de Dominic Sena * 1994 : Léon de Luc Besson * 1994 : Le Grand Saut de Joel et Ethan Coen * 1994 : Salé, sucré de Ang Lee * 1994 : Les Patriotes de Éric Rochant * 1994 : Blown Away de Stephen Hopkins * 1994 : Le Ballon d'or de Cheik Doukouré * 1994 : Ed Wood de Tim Burton * 1994 : La Folie du roi George de Nicholas Hytner * 1994 : Priscilla, folle du désert de Stephan Elliott * 1994 : Prêt-à-porter de Robert Altman * 1994 : Quiz Show de Robert Redford * 1994 : Land and Freedom de Ken Loach * 1994 : Ice Storm de Ang Lee * 1995 : Waterworld de Kevin Reynolds * 1995 : Au beau milieu de l'hiver de Kenneth Branagh * 1995 : Crossing Guard de Sean Penn * 1995 : Usual Suspects de Bryan Singer * 1995 : La Dernière Marche de Tim Robbins * 1995 : Othello de Oliver Parker * 1995 : Carla's Song de Ken Loach * 1995 : Sabrina de Billy Wilder * 1996 : Sleepers de Barry Levinson * 1996 : Fargo de Joel et Ethan Coen * 1996 : Trop tard de Lucian Pintilie * 1996 : Trainspotting de Danny Boyle * 1996 : Breaking the Waves de Lars von Trier * 1996 : Roméo + Juliette de Baz Luhrmann * 1996 : La Nuit des rois de Trevor Nunn * 1996 : Hamlet (film, 1996) de Kenneth Branagh * 1997 : Le Cinquième Élément de Luc Besson * 1997 : The Full Monty de Peter Cattaneo * 1997 : Funny Games de Michael Haneke * 1997 : The Brave de Johnny Depp * 1997 : Bienvenue à Sarajevo de Michael Winterbottom * 1997 : Une vie moins ordinaire de Danny Boyle * 1997 : The Game de David Fincher * 1997 : Anna Karénine de Bernard Rose * 1997 : Pour le pire et pour le meilleur de James L. Brooks * 1997 : Le Chacal de Michael Caton-Jones * 1997 : Les Ailes de la colombe de Roger Michell * 1997 : La vie est belle de Roberto Benigni * 1998 : L'Éternité et Un Jour de Theo Angelopoulos * 1998 : My Name Is Joe de Ken Loach * 1998 : Central do Brasil de Walter Salles * 1998 : Aprile de Nanni Moretti * 1998 : Claire Dolan de Lodge Kerrigan * 1998 : Festen de Thomas Vinterberg * 1998 : Les Idiots de Lars von Trier * 1998 : Slam de Marc Levin * 1998 : L'Enjeu de Barbet Schroeder * 1998 : Elizabeth de Shekhar Kapur * 1998 : The Big Lebowski de Joel et Ethan Coen * 1998 : Le Barbier de Sibérie de Nikita Mikhalkov * 1998 : Shakespeare in Love de John Madden * 1998 : The Hi-Lo Country de Stephen Frears * 1998 : Cours, Lola, cours de Tom Tykwer * 1998 : Celebrity de Woody Allen * 1998 : The Faculty de Robert Rodriguez * 1998 : La Sagesse des crocodiles de Po-Chih Leong * 1999 : Coup de foudre à Notting Hill de Roger Michell * 1999 : Himalaya : L'Enfance d'un chef de Éric Valli * 1999 : Jeanne d'Arc de Luc Besson * 1999 : Le Voyage de Félicia de Atom Egoyan * 1999 : Ghost Dog : La Voie du samouraï de Jim Jarmusch * 1999 : Une histoire vraie de David Lynch * 1999 : Holy Smoke de Jane Campion * 1999 : Le Projet Blair Witch de Daniel Myrick et Eduardo Sánchez * 1999 : La Neuvième Porte de Roman Polanski * 1999 : Cookie's Fortune de Robert Altman * 1999 : L'Anglais de Steven Soderbergh * 1999 : Dogma de Kevin Smith * 1999 : La Ligne verte de Frank Darabont * 1999 : Le Talentueux Mr Ripley de Anthony Minghella * 1999 : Tabou de Nagisa Oshima * 1999 : Les Cendres d'Angela de Alan Parker * 1999 : Le Choix d'une vie de Tony Goldwyn * 1999 : Simpatico de Matthew Warchus * 1999 : Mickey les yeux bleus de Kelly Makin * 1999 : The War Zone de Tim Roth * 2000 : Billy Elliot de Stephen Daldry * 2000 : Scream 3 de Wes Craven * 2000 : O'Brother de Joel et Ethan Coen * 2000 : Dancer in the Dark de Lars von Trier * 2000 : Le Grinch de Ron Howard * 2000 : Vatel de Roland Joffé * 2000 : The Yards de James Gray * 2000 : U-571 de Jonathan Mostow * 2000 : Bread and Roses de Ken Loach * 2000 : Code inconnu de Michael Haneke * 2000 : Esther Kahn de Arnaud Desplechin * 2000 : Memento de Christopher Nolan * 2000 : Blair Witch 2 : Le Livre des ombres de Joe Berlinger * 2000 : À la verticale de l'été de Tran Anh Hung * 2000 : Aniki, mon frère de Takeshi Kitano * 2000 : Ce que veulent les femmes de Nancy Meyers * 2000 : Timecode de Mike Figgis * 2000 : Dracula 2001 de Patrick Lussier * 2000 : Highlander: Endgame de Douglas Aarniokoski * 2001 : Le Journal de Bridget Jones de Sharon Maguire * 2001 : Scary Movie 2 de Keenen Ivory Wayans * 2001 : Traffic de Steven Soderbergh * 2001 : Les Visiteurs en Amérique de Jean-Marie Poiré * 2001 : La Chambre du fils de Nanni Moretti * 2001 : The Barber de Joel et Ethan Coen * 2001 : Mulholland Drive de David Lynch * 2001 : La Pianiste de Michael Haneke * 2001 : Intimité de Patrice Chéreau * 2001 : Le Baiser mortel du dragon de Chris Nahon * 2001 : Ma femme est une actrice de Yvan Attal * 2001 : Le Chocolat de Lasse Hallström * 2001 : Kandahar de Mohsen Makhmalbaf * 2001 : Capitaine Corelli de John Madden * 2001 : Antitrust de Peter Howitt * 2001 : Gosford Park de Robert Altman * 2001 : Bandits de Barry Levinson * 2001 : Un amour à New York de Peter Chelsom * 2001 : Ali de Michael Mann * 2001 : Nowhere in Africa de Caroline Link * 2002 : Le Pianiste de Roman Polanski * 2002 : Bowling for Columbine de Michael Moore * 2002 : Punch-Drunk Love de Paul Thomas Anderson * 2002 : L'Homme sans passé de Aki Kaurismäki * 2002 : Le Transporteur de Louis Leterrier et Corey Yuen * 2002 : Sweet Sixteen de Ken Loach * 2002 : 40 jours et 40 nuits de Michael Lehmann * 2002 : Chicago de Rob Marshall * 2002 : The Hours de Stephen Daldry * 2002 : Apartment 5C de Raphaël Nadjari * 2002 : Frida de Julie Taymor * 2003 : Scary Movie 3 de David Zucker * 2003 : Elephant de Gus Van Sant * 2003 : Michel Vaillant de Louis-Pascal Couvelaire * 2003 : Spy Kids 2 : Espions en Herbe de Robert Rodriguez * 2003 : Confessions d'un homme dangereux de George Clooney * 2003 : Dogville de Lars von Trier * 2003 : Self Control de Peter Segal * 2003 : Le Temps du loup de Michael Haneke * 2003 : La Couleur du mensonge de Robert Benton * 2003 : Gothika de Mathieu Kassovitz * 2003 : Kill Bill de Quentin Tarantino * 2003 : Big Fish de Tim Burton * 2003 : Retour à Cold Mountain de Anthony Minghella * 2004 : Le Dernier Trappeur de Nicolas Vanier * 2004 : Bridget Jones : L'Âge de raison de Beeban Kidron * 2004 : Carnets de voyage de Walter Salles * 2004 : Dirty Dancing 2 de Guy Ferland * 2004 : Just a Kiss de Ken Loach * 2004 : Super Size Me de Morgan Spurlock * 2004 : Aviator de Martin Scorsese * 2004 : Neverland de Marc Forster * 2004 : Piège de feu de Jay Russell * 2005 : Joyeux Noël de Christian Carion * 2005 : Oliver Twist de Roman Polanski * 2005 : Le Transporteur 2 de Louis Leterrier * 2005 : Trois enterrements de Tommy Lee Jones * 2005 : Danny the Dog de Louis Leterrier * 2005 : Man to Man de Régis Wargnier * 2005 : Last Days de Gus Van Sant * 2005 : Manderlay de Lars von Trier * 2005 : La Vérité nue de Atom Egoyan * 2005 : Une belle journée de Gaby Dellal * 2005 : Dear Wendy de Thomas Vinterberg * 2005 : Cursed de Wes Craven * 2005 : Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain de Ang Lee * 2005 : Mon nom est Tsotsi de Gavin Hood * 2005 : Mémoires d'une geisha de Rob Marshall * 2005 : Appelez-moi Kubrick de Brian W. Cook * 2005 : The Ballad of Jack and Rose de Rebecca Miller * 2005 : Une vie inachevée de Lasse Hallström * 2005 : Isolation de Billy O'Brien * 2005 : Moi, toi et tous les autres de Miranda July * 2006 : Les Infiltrés de Martin Scorsese * 2006 : Le vent se lève de Ken Loach * 2006 : La Science des rêves de Michel Gondry * 2006 : Azur et Asmar de Michel Ocelot * 2006 : The Fountain de Darren Aronofsky * 2006 : Libero de Kim Rossi Stuart * 2006 : The Secret Life of Words de Isabel Coixet * 2006 : Clerks 2 de Kevin Smith * 2006 : Inland Empire de David Lynch * 2006 : Wassup Rockers de Larry Clark * 2006 : 12 and Holding de Michael Cuesta * 2006 : Offside de Jafar Panahi * 2006 : The Bubble de Eytan Fox * 2006 : Bobby de Emilio Estevez * 2006 : Le Direktør de Lars von Trier * 2006 : London to Brighton de Paul Andrew Williams * 2006 : This Is England de Shane Meadows * 2007 : Golden Door de Emanuele Crialese * 2007 : Cendrillon et le Prince (pas trop) charmant de Paul J. Bolger * 2007 : Angel de François Ozon * 2007 : Boulevard de la mort de Quentin Tarantino * 2007 : Planète Terreur de Robert Rodriguez * 2007 : Captivity de Roland Joffé * 2007 : Sicko de Michael Moore * 2007 : Halloween de Rob Zombie * 2007 : Un jour sur Terre de Alastair Fothergill et Mark Linfield * 2007 : Paranoid Park de Gus Van Sant * 2007 : Interview de Steve Buscemi * 2007 : Lust, Caution de Ang Lee * 2007 : Chambre 1408 de Mikael Håfström * 2007 : Le Scaphandre et le Papillon de Julian Schnabel * 2007 : Jacquou le Croquant de Laurent Boutonnat * 2007 : The Mist de Frank Darabont * 2007 : 3 h 10 pour Yuma de James Mangold * 2007 : August Rush de Kirsten Sheridan * 2007 : I'm Not There de Todd Haynes * 2007 : Teeth de Mitchell Lichtenstein * 2007 : Coup de foudre à Rhode Island de Peter Hedges * 2007 : Secret Sunshine de Lee Chang-dong * 2007 : Rendez-vous à Brick Lane de Sarah Gavron * 2007 : Une fiancée pas comme les autres de Craig Gillespie * 2007 : Erik Nietzsche, mes années de jeunesse de Jacob Thuesen * 2008 : Julia de Érick Zonca * 2008 : Clara de Helma Sanders-Brahms * 2008 : Sunny et l'Éléphant de Frédéric Lepage * 2008 : It's a Free World! de Ken Loach * 2008 : Funny Games U.S. de Michael Haneke * 2008 : Super Héros Movie de Craig Mazin * 2008 : Le Royaume interdit de Rob Minkoff * 2008 : Pour un instant, la liberté de Arash T. Riahi * 2008 : Dorothy de Agnès Merlet * 2008 : Miracle à Santa Anna de Spike Lee * 2008 : Burn After Reading de Joel et Ethan Coen * 2008 : Le Transporteur 3 de Olivier Megaton * 2008 : Le Funambule de James Marsh * 2008 : Zack et Miri font un porno de Kevin Smith * 2008 : Be Happy de Mike Leigh * 2008 : Leonera de Pablo Trapero * 2008 : L'Enfant de Kaboul de Barmak Akram * 2008 : Un été italien de Michael Winterbottom * 2008 : Le Déjeuner du 15 août de Gianni Di Gregorio * 2008 : Dark World de Gerald McMorrow * 2009 : Des nouilles aux haricots noirs de Hae-jun LeeDiffusé le 26 février 2015 sur Arte. * 2009 : Et après de Gilles Bourdos * 2009 : Lourdes de Jessica Hausner * 2009 : Dans la brume électrique de Bertrand Tavernier * 2009 : Loup de Nicolas Vanier * 2009 : Looking for Eric de Ken Loach * 2009 : Antichrist de Lars von Trier * 2009 : Toy Boy de David Mackenzie * 2009 : L'Affaire Farewell de Christian Carion * 2009 : Mary et Max de Adam Elliot * 2009 : Inglourious Basterds de Quentin Tarantino * 2009 : Une famille brésilienne de Walter Salles et Daniela Thomas * 2009 : Hôtel Woodstock de Ang Lee * 2009 : Le Ruban blanc de Michael Haneke * 2009 : Tetro de Francis Ford Coppola * 2009 : Halloween 2 de Rob Zombie * 2009 : À Deriva de Heitor Dhalia * 2009 : Sin Nombre de Cary Joji Fukunaga * 2009 : The Limits of Control de Jim Jarmusch * 2009 : Mother de Bong Joon-ho * 2009 : Life During Wartime de Todd Solondz * 2009 : Fanboys de Kyle Newman * 2009 : A Serious Man de Joel et Ethan Coen * 2009 : La prima linea de Renato De Maria * 2010 : Mr. Nobody de Jaco Van Dormael * 2010 : The Ghost Writer de Roman Polanski * 2010 : Robin des Bois de Ridley Scott * 2010 : Enter the Void de Gaspar Noé * 2010 : L'Arbre de Julie Bertuccelli * 2010 : Moi, moche et méchant de Pierre Coffin et Chris Renaud * 2010 : Twelve de Joel Schumacher * 2010 : Miral de Rula Jebreal * 2010 : Kaboom de Gregg Araki * 2010 : Tamara Drewe de Stephen Frears * 2010 : Fair Game * 2010 : ''Poetry de Lee Chang-dong * 2010 : Last Night de Massy Tadjedin * 2010 : Planète 51 de Jorge Blanco * 2010 : Le Discours d'un roi de Tom Hooper * 2010 : Another Year de Mike Leigh * 2010 : La Solitude des nombres premiers de Saverio Costanzo * 2010 : La prima cosa bella de Paolo Virzì * 2010 : L'Étrangère de Feo Aladag * 2010 : Les Révoltés de l'île du diable de Marius Holst * 2011 : Hop de Tim Hill * 2011 : Route Irish de Ken Loach * 2011 : Trois fois 20 ans de Julie Gavras * 2011 : Melancholia de Lars von Trier * 2011 : Habemus papam de Nanni Moretti * 2011 : Oh My God ! de Tanya Wexler * 2011 : Une séparation de Asghar Farhadi * 2011 : Carnage de Roman Polanski * 2011 : Oslo, 31 août de Joachim Trier * 2011 : The Deep Blue Sea de Terence Davies * 2012 : Lady Vegas : Les Mémoires d'une joueuse de Stephen Frears * 2012 : Bel-Ami de Declan Donnellan et Nick Ormerod * 2012 : Le Lorax de Chris Renaud et Kyle Balda * 2012 : Blanche-Neige et le Chasseur de Rupert Sanders * 2012 : La Part des anges de Ken Loach * 2012 : Confession d'un enfant du siècle de Sylvie Verheyde * 2012 : Les Saphirs de Wayne Blair * 2012 : 360 de Fernando Meirelles * 2012 : Reality de Matteo Garrone * 2012 : Au-delà des collines de Cristian Mungiu * 2012 : Shadow Dancer de James Marsh * 2012 : Love Is All You Need de Susanne Bier * 2012 : Venir au monde de Sergio Castellitto * 2012 : No de Pablo Larraín * 2012 : Mystery de Lou Ye * 2013 : Perfect Mothers de Anne Fontaine * 2013 : The Grandmaster de Wong Kar-wai * 2013 : Blood Ties de Guillaume Canet * 2013 : Week-end royal de Roger Michell * 2013 : Moi, moche et méchant 2 de Pierre Coffin et Chris Renaud * 2013 : Jimmy P. (Psychothérapie d'un Indien des plaines) de Arnaud Desplechin * 2013 : Il était temps de Richard Curtis * 2013 : The Immigrant de James Gray * 2013 : Hannah Arendt de Margarethe von Trotta * 2013 : Diana de Oliver Hirschbiegel * 2013 : Inside Llewyn Davis de Joel et Ethan Coen * 2013 : The Immigrant de James Gray * 2014 : Nymphomaniac de Lars von Trier * 2014 : Homefront de Gary Fleder * 2014 : Un été à Osage County de John Wells * 2014 : Her de Spike Jonze * 2014 : Only Lovers Left Alive de Jim Jarmusch * 2014 : Ida de Paweł Pawlikowski * 2014 : Les Boxtrolls de Graham Annable et Anthony Stacchi * 2014 : Welcome to New York d'Abel Ferrara * 2014 : Paradise Lost (Escobar: Paradise Lost) d'Andrea Di Stefano * 2014 : Jimmy's Hall de Ken Loach * 2014 : Nebraska d'Alexander Payne * 2014 : The Babadook de Jennifer Kent * 2014 : Le Rôle de ma vie de Zach Braff * 2014 : D'une vie à l'autre de Georg Maas * 2014 : Ex Machina d'Alex Garland * 2014 : Winter Sleep de Nuri Bilge Ceylan * 2014 : Mr. Turner de Mike Leigh * 2014 : Suite française de Saul Dibb * 2015 : The Voices de Marjane Satrapi Liste des séries télévisées * 1993-2001 : Walker, Texas Ranger * 1994-1999 : Un tandem de choc * 1997-2002 : Daria * 1997-1998 : Capitaine Star * 1999 : Le Successeur * 1999 : Total Recall 2070 * depuis 2000 : Les Experts * 2002-2005 : Mes plus belles années * 2002-2012 : Les Experts : Miami * 2003-2008 : Las Vegas * 2004-2008 : ReGenesis * 2004-2013 : Les Experts : Manhattan * 2005-2009 : Jardins secrets * 2006-2010 : Dexter (saisons 1 à 5) * 2006-2010 : Heroes * 2009 : The Philanthropist * 2009-2010 : Three Rivers * 2013 : Jo * 2014 : The Code Postsynchronisation ; Liste des films * 2004 : Double Zéro de Gérard Pirès * 2004 : Un long dimanche de fiançailles de Jean-Pierre Jeunet * 2004 : L'Américain de Patrick Timsit et Bruno Amestoy * 2005 : Caché de Michael Haneke * 2005 : Les Chevaliers du ciel de Gérard Pirès * 2005 : L'Anniversaire de Diane Kurys * 2006 : Le Passager de l'été de Florence Moncorgé-Gabin * 2006 : Essaye-moi de Pierre-François Martin-Laval * 2006 : Les Brigades du Tigre de Jérôme Cornuau * 2006 : Un crime de Manuel Pradal * 2006 : Dans Paris de Christophe Honoré * 2007 : Si j'étais toi de Vincent Pérez * 2007 : Jacquou le Croquant de Laurent Boutonnat * 2007 : Pars vite et reviens tard de Régis Wargnier * 2007 : Un secret de Claude Miller * 2007 : La Disparue de Deauville de Sophie Marceau * 2007 : Les Chansons d'amour de Christophe Honoré * 2007 : La Chambre des morts de Alfred Lot * 2008 : Très bien, merci de Emmanuelle Cuau * 2008 : Whatever Lola Wants de Nabil Ayouch * 2008 : Julia de Érick Zonca * 2008 : Les Liens du sang de Jacques Maillot * 2008 : Sunny et l'Éléphant de Frédéric Lepage * 2008 : Ça se soigne ? de Laurent Chouchan * 2008 : La Personne aux deux personnes de Nicolas et Bruno * 2008 : Sans état d'âme de Vincenzo Marano * 2008 : 15 ans et demi de François Desagnat et Thomas Sorriaux * 2008 : Faubourg 36 de Christophe Barratier * 2008 : Mes stars et moi de Lætitia Colombani * 2008 : Largo Winch de Jérôme Salle * 2008 : L'Instinct de mort de Jean-François Richet * 2008 : L'Ennemi public n° 1 de Jean-François Richet * 2009 : Espion(s) de Nicolas Saada * 2009 : Je suis heureux que ma mère soit vivante de Claude Miller et Nathan Miller * 2009 : Les Herbes folles de Alain Resnais * 2009 : L'Affaire Farewell de Christian Carion * 2009 : Un prophète de Jacques Audiard * 2010 : La Blonde aux seins nus de Manuel Pradal * 2010 : Complices de Frédéric Mermoud * 2010 : Une exécution ordinaire de Marc Dugain * 2010 : The Ghost Writer de Roman Polanski * 2010 : Miral de Julian Schnabel * 2010 : L'Âge de raison de Yann Samuell * 2010 : L'Homme qui voulait vivre sa vie de Éric Lartigau * 2010 : Rien à déclarer de Dany Boon * 2011 : L'Avocat de Cédric Anger * 2011 : Où va la nuit de Martin Provost * 2011 : Largo Winch 2 de Jérôme Salle * 2011 : Voyez comme ils dansent de Claude Miller * 2011 : L'Élève Ducobu de Philippe de Chauveron * 2011 : The Artist de Michel Hazanavicius * 2011 : La Nouvelle Guerre des boutons de Christophe Barratier * 2012 : Une nuit de Philippe Lefebvre * 2012 : Sur la piste du Marsupilami de Alain Chabat * 2012 : Vous n'avez encore rien vu de Alain Resnais * 2012 : Les Adieux à la reine de Benoît Jacquot * 2012 : Thérèse Desqueyroux de Claude Miller * 2012 : Ma bonne étoile de Anne Fassio * 2012 : Les Vacances de Ducobu de Philippe de Chauveron * 2012 : Holy Motors de Leos Carax * 2012 : De rouille et d'os de Jacques Audiard * 2012 : Stars 80 de Frédéric Forestier et Thomas Langmann * 2013 : Möbius de Éric Rochant * 2013 : Mohamed Dubois de Ernesto Oña * 2013 : La Vénus à la fourrure de Roman Polanski * 2013 : Le Passé de Asghar Farhadi * 2014 : Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au Bon Dieu ? de Philippe de Chauveron * 2014 : Aimer, boire et chanter d'Alain Resnais * 2014 : La Belle et la Bête de Christophe Gans Notes et références Liens externes * Site officiel d'Alter Ego * Historique d'Alter Ego sur Doublage Séries Database Catégorie:Société française de doublage